Anna ni Issho Datta no ni
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: AxL The final goodbye… the unwilling farewell… Coincidence brought them together yet Fate separated them. In the end, they were finally able to give voice to their hidden feelings…


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED BY YOSHIYUKI TOMINO AND HAJIME YADATE NOR THE SONG 'Anna ni issho datta no ni' SUNG BY SEE-SAW. THE TRANSLATION OF THE SONG IS FROM NOTES: **Another **_AthrunxLacus_** songfic from me. I happen to adore this particular pairing so if you don't like this couple, don't bother. Don't know why there are few fans of this couple. They look cute together. The first time I saw them together, I knew they clicked. Actually, they are the reason I watched Gundam Seed. I really thought they would end up together but my sis told me they wouldn't end up togther so you can imagine my surprise. I didn't believe her at first so I searched the net for proof. And goddammit she was right. Don't have anything against Cagalli but Lacus seems a much better match for Athrun in my opinion. It's a bit sad they didn't end up together. You all know that the title is the 1st ED of Gundam Seed. Nice song and the translation kinda reminds me of Athrun&Lacus. _Anna ni issho datta no ni_ is the song for them. I wanted to dedicate something to the AthrunxLacus pairing since no one seems to take much notice of this pairing. There are just too many AxC fics… kinda frustrating… I don't mean any offense but Idespise AxC and KxL… so don't flame just coz this is AxL coz you don't see me flaming those kinda fics. Nyweyz, I don't friggin' care 'bout whatcha think. **_Athrun&Lacus_****_ FOREVER!_**

These are my responses to reviewers from my other AxL fic '1000 Words'(I just hope you're all reading this...):

**_NoinK_**: Here's another AxL fic. Enjoy!

**_cagalli4ever_**: Thanks for the comment. I thought you were gonna flame --;

**_daniela_**: So I wasn't the only one who thinks Athrun&Lacus are just like Eriol&Tomoyo! Actually, one of my reasons that I like them is because of that. Athrun and Eriol both have blue hair while Lacus and Tomoyo both have long, beautiful hair and great singing talent. Hehehe... malupet ba talaga ako sa ganitong larangan? may mga grammatical errors nga akong nakita eh. Nainis tuloy ako. I just skim a fic when I'm done with it. Oh well.. Hehehe... senti kasi ako habang sinusulat ung fic. Pati nga nung sinusulat ko 'to senti ako. Masyadong emotional... hehehe... Thanks for the comment! sa Los Banos nga pala ako nakatira.

**_ariel_**: Sadly, the link didn't appear. Could you please e-mail it to me? Or you could put it in a review but put the dot in parentheses (example animelyrics(.)com) ; Thank you SO much!

**_Sechskies_**: The author of the very first AxL fic I have ever read... I'm flattered that you read my fic! I so love 'Fading Light'! Please update! Thanks for your support. Di ba Pinoy ka rin? hehehe... I'm working on a fic entitled 'Meant to Be' where Athrun&Lacus were already married before the war started. Lacus Zala... the namefits don't you think? -.-;

**_DarkRoxy_**: I love your AxL fic 'The Clyne Identity' and 'Forgive Me'! I'm gonna visit Sechskies' site as soon as it's up! I can't wait! Your latest AxL fic is really cool! I hope you update soon! I definitely wanna read it! Two amnesiacs trying to find their memories... hehehe...

So here goes nothing...

**Anna ni Issho Datta no ni; **We_ were so Close Together..._

**_Athrun&Lacus_****_ forever…_**

Azure eyes, blue as the brilliant sky watched as the rays of the sun faded.

Dusk was evident in the endless horizon, the dying fire of the sun peacefully beginning to rest. It was strange indeed, if one looked close enough, that the sunset was not so different from the sunrise, except for its sequence of events and purpose. The dusk was to welcome the moon. The dawn was to banish the night.

So similar yet so painstakingly different.

Light, careful footsteps neared behind her.

"Lacus."

**_anna_****_ ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_**

**_arifureta_****_ yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake_**

**_tsumetaku_****_ kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari_**

**_sonna_****_ kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto _****_nara_**

**_samuzora_****_ no shita me wo tojite iyou_**

_/We were so close together, but the twilight has a different color now._

_The abundance of kindness only keeps a distance between us._

_Our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst._

_If this awkwardness is what it's like to live,_

_we__ shall close our eyes under the cold sky./_

She glanced at the standing figure a small distance behind her. His smiling face greeted her, serene emerald eyes meeting hers with such a kindness.

She need not turn to know it was him. She would always be able to tell it was him no matter what emotion his voice portrayed or what words he said. No matter how loud the crowd between them, she would still be able to recognize his voice, laced with such a fragile gentleness, even if it was a whisper. His voice was the song of her heart.

"Athrun."

**_anna_****_ ni issho datta no ni_**

**_kotoba_****_ hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa_**

**_anna_****_ ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_**

**_semete_****_ kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo_**

_/Even though we were so close together,_

_We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances._

_Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now._

_Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible. /_

Her voice, her sweet, melodious voice rang through his being. The ethereal beauty, her angelic face, pure and naïve, looking at him with such tenderness. Her cerulean pools beaming at him melted the ice in his heart in an instant.

"It's been a while since we've talked privately. Come," she patted the space beside her, "sit here and watch the sunset with me."

He accepted her invitation and sat next to her. Noticing the round pink robot quietly on her lap made his heart skip a beat. She still kept it close to her. Oddly though, the chatterbox was as silent as a mouse.

"Mr. Pink is sleeping." She replied to his unvoiced query.

A frosty breeze blew, wrapping them in its cold embrace. The atmosphere was a bit chilly since there had been a drizzle earlier. Being the gentleman he was, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her for warmth. To express her gratitude, she gave him a smile. The light that could penetrate through the darkness of his soul.

"Wouldn't you be cold without your jacket?" her concern made him feel glad.

"I'm alright." he simply answered. She smiled. He was still the gentleman she knew. A silence developed between them

"The sunset's so beautiful. It's so peaceful, isn't it?" she broke the silence.

"Yes, it is. The war's finally over..."

"Sometimes, I find it hard to believe the things that happened to us…" her voice took on a note of sorrow.

"We didn't ask for it… We never wanted to be dragged in…"

"So many things have happened…" Another silence as they pondered on her statement.

It was true. So many things had happened that they had never expected. His mother's death, his becoming a soldier, being branded as traitors, her father's death, his father's death… none that they could have avoided. And there was one more… one that Athrun would never have thought, never have wished to happen.

"Lacus… there's something you should know." Athrun could feel his heart breaking at the thought. He could just pretend nothing changed between them but it wasn't fair to her. He couldn't be selfish; she deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't him.

"What is it?"

"My father… he canceled our engagement." Athrun's hands clenched. He had to let her go.

Lacus became silent. She could feel tears. It stung her eyes as she held them back. She couldn't speak, couldn't find her voice, for her throat was painfully constricted. First, she lost her mother, then her father in the war. Now Athrun as well… to that war too. It was just too unfair…

Why did she have to lose the most important people in her life?

**_unmei_****_ to umaku tsukiatte iku _****_nara_****_ kitto_**

**_kanashii_****_ toka sabishii nante itte rarenai_**

**_nando_****_ mo tsunagatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo_**

**_taikutsu_****_ na yoru wo tsubushitainda ne_**

_/If you are going to cope with fate,_

_you__ can't go on saying you are sad or lonely._

_Even if it means to break the links of words we have made together,_

_You would still want to say goodbye to the dull nights. /_

"How is Cagalli?" She couldn't think of anything to say.

"She's fine."

Cagalli… how Lacus envied her. They were both raised as princesses, living lives of comfort and security, raised with high poise, but that was where it ended. She always seemed so strong, so full of life… so unlike her. Cagalli could fight for the ones she loved and protect them but she couldn't. If only she was just a little bit stronger… She was always the one who was being protected. She was just a burden to him. A weak person such as herself isn't what Athrun needed. A headstrong person like Cagalli was what Athrun needed. Someone he didn't need to protect.

"How's Kira?" He decided to just go along to where the conversation was leading to.

"He's recovering."

Kira… his best friend. At first, they fought as enemies but in the end, as comrades. Both of them had slain countless soldiers in the battlefield but… Athrun's hands were tainted, unlike Kira's. Kira had fought to protect his friends, and that noble cause cleansed his hands. But he… he could find no justification for his killing as a soldier. His hands were too bloody and he could not wash it away. He did not deserve to hold one such as her, so pure, with his bloodstained hands. His sins would mar her innocent soul. Kira was the best one for her. Even in the light of the war, Kira was still as innocent as Lacus, though much wiser now.

**_anna_****_ ni issho datta no ni_**

**_fuzoroi_****_ na futari ni ima tadoritsukeru basho nado nainda_**

**_anna_****_ ni issho datta no ni hajimete au yokogao ni_**

**_fushigi_****_ na kurai ni miserareteru tomadou kurai ni _**

_/Even though they were so close together,_

_the__ unmatched couple have no place they can reach._

_Even though we were so close together, in a glimpse of your new face,_

_I am fascinated, almost as though it is strange, almost enough that I would feel uneasiness. /_

She hung her head, her hair covering her face. She didn't want him to see her tear-filled eyes. She bit her lip. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Athrun," she was somewhat whispering, "can… can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away." He had meant to sound cheerful but his voice was as quiet as hers.

"Can I… can I keep… Mr. Pink?" she finally found the courage to face him. She was wearing the smile she always had, but it was sort of sad.

"It was a gift. I made it especially for you." Athrun gave her a small smile to show his consent.

"Thank you." She held the quiet haro close to her heart.

"Athrun?" she spoke yet again, "um… just one last question." They were both looking at the setting sun.

"Go ahead."

"Would you still have agreed to marry me if your father didn't cancel the engagement?"

"Of course." Another silence. But it was broken quickly.

"Would you, Lacus?"

"I would."

They both became silent once more, trying to let the sad reality sink in. What would become of them after this…? Would they still see each other after they both walk away and take different paths…? Was this… the last time they would ever see each other…?

It was early evening. Overhead, the moon shone, washing the scenery with silver light. Neither of them wanted to leave but they had to. Lacus stood up and turned to him. She would be the first to go. Athrun stood up as well, facing her.

"Well, it's already dark." Athrun nodded.

"Kira might be worried about you."

"And Cagalli must be wondering where you went."

Lacus took a deep breath.

"Thank you for everything, Athrun. You took care of me. You were always looking out for me." A small smile made itself visible as memories flooded her mind. "You… you were always protecting me."

"But you were the strong one." She was the one who saved him from destroying himself completely and made him see the light. "Thank you for the kindness you showed me." She smiled yet again to express her acceptance of his gratitude.

"I have to go. Kira must be waiting for me. You should to."

"Yes. I probably should." Athrun ran a hand through his hair.

Their voices were filled with melancholy. Neither had shed a tear throughout the whole time, but inside, they were crying.

She started to leave. But Athrun remained. He couldn't watch her back as she had gone. But she had taken no more than a few steps when she turned to look back at him.

"I… I don't regret being your fiancée even though it was arranged." She started to leave again.

_I believe… that we can be happy…if we tried…_

Athrun stood frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to say to that. Was he supposed to watch her walk away? He had been taught to not let his emotions decide his actions. But at that moment, his heart overrode his mind and before he knew it, he was running towards her.

**_kokoro_****_ wa doko ni iru? doko ni fukarete iru?_**

**_sono_****_ hitomi ga mayowanu you ni…_**

_/Where lie our hearts? Where are we drifting off to?_

_So that our eyes do not become lost…/_

She had walked just a bit farther away when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, preventing her from movement.

"Athrun—"

"Please… just… let me hold you… for the last time…" his sad, broken voice begged her. She entwined her fingers with his that were around her shoulders firmly but gently, to assure that she would let go. But if she was given a choice, she would have never let him go.

"Lacus," he said after what seemed as eternity, but still not relinquishing his hold, "did you… did you ever love me… at all…?" at his question the unbidden tears of sorrow came, that which she hid, for she was the epitome of joy for the people, therefore, she could not show such indications of extreme sadness. Her eyes glistened.

"I did…" He held her tighter, closer to him if possible.

"Did you love me?" it was her turn to know.

"You mean…" he spoke with eyes filled with tears of regret, "You… you never… never noticed… that I loved you?" at that moment, all her bindings came loose, and the tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt pure bliss, at the discovery that he really did love her, but regret that it was only in their parting that she had come to know.

We always try to do the right thing. But sometimes, the right thing isn't always the best for us.

**_anna_****_ ni issho datta no ni_**

**_kotoba_****_ hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa_**

**_anna_****_ ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_**

**_semete_****_ kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo_**

_/Even though we were so close together,_

_We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances._

_Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now._

_Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible. /_

**_A/n: _**I didn't know how to end it so… yeah, the ending sucked… the whole story practically sucked. I think the only good thing about this fic is that it's AxL… Gomenasai… I was gagging while writing the AxCand KxL part but… I had to… for the sake of the plot… Btw, the part where Athrun hugs Lacus and asks her if she ever loved him then she asks him, I got it from _Ayashi__ no Ceres_. So I guess I disclaim that as well.


End file.
